Someone cares
by gleek06216
Summary: Something's wrong with Rachel but no one seems to notice but in one day that all changes. Not the best summery but it has Berryford with Cherry, pezberry, brit/rach and Puckleberry friendship. Enjoy.


Something was wrong with Rachel Berry. Mike knew it but no one else seemed to notice. Kurt and Mercedes sat by her gabbing all through glee, not noticing her very obvious silence. Finn flirted with Quinn in front of her, trying to make her jealous Mike was sure since the girl had refused his offer to get back together, and no one noticed that she wasn't even the least bit aware of it, let alone jealous. Tina and Artie, the most observant of the kids in glee usually, were to wrapped up in their rekindled romance to notice. Matt and Sam, the two that would have been most likely to notice besides him, weren't at McKinley anymore. Mr. Schue didn't even notice the fact she wasn't fighting for the solos he was unreasonably handing to every other girl in the club. How the hell were they all so blind?

Mike walked into glee, expecting it to be the same as the past couple weeks but this time he stopped dead, Santana and Brit sat on either side of Rachel, having apparently kicked Kurt and Mercedes out of their seats to do so, if you went by the glares the two divas were shooting the former cheerios. Rachel wasn't talking anymore than she had been before but she did seem to notice the change. Puck wasn't far from the little group either, glaring at anyone who dared get to close to the girls. Mike walked over to a chair by Puck and whispered, "What's going on?"

"We're figuring out what's wrong with B" Puck whispered back, still glaring at the rest of the class but apparently deeming him safe.

"And?" Mike prompted.

"She's not talking"

Puck had been the only one in the club that Mike had confided his worries in and after a little convincing, Puck finally agreed that something was probably wrong with his favorite Jewish Diva and agreed to try and help figure it out. Mike didn't know he was enlisting help from two of the most unlikely people but now that he thought about it, it was probably the best course of action. Something Santana whispered caught his attention.

"Ray, listen, I know you don't trust me, hell you'd be completely crazy if you did, but I promise you I just want to help. I don't know what's going on but whatever it is must be really bad judging by how you're acting and surprisingly, even to me, I'm worried so talk to me, please"

"She sounds...sincere" Mike whispered to Puck, confused.

"Lopez? She is. She's been worried about B for a while but her bitchy side wouldn't let her talk to Rach but after I asked for her and Brit's help, she didn't take much convincing."

Mike was surprised, he had known the Latina cared about Glee more than she let on but never did he suspect she cared at all for the loud tiny diva.

"I told you, Santana. I'm fine" Rachel replied softly.

"BULLSHIT" Brittany yelled loudly, causing everyone to look away from Rachel and over to her, not that she noticed. "Rachel you're being ridiculous. We know something's wrong. You don't talk, you don't sing, you don't even pretend to smile anymore. You're like a, like a..."

"Zombie" Puck supplied.

Brit nodded not even looking at him, "Right, a zombie. I know you think because you're dumb diva friends and even dumber ex boyfriend didn't notice that no one did and that no one cares but that's not true. I care, San cares, Puck cares and Mike cares. Do you have any idea how worried we've been? Of course not, you're too busy bottling everything up inside to notice whats going on around you. So wake up and tell us what's wrong so we can stop feeling like this, please"

The please almost made Mike laugh. He would have if he wasn't so shocked by Brittany's speech.

Everyone seemed to be shocked and none more than Rachel, who was now looking at Brittany with her mouth opening and closing as if trying and failing to speak. Finally the whispered words, "I'm sorry" were heard before she completely broke down, sobbing in her seat.

Santana and Brit both hurried to put their arms around the broken girl, sending a perfect icy glare at the group of kids who seemed about ready to come forward as well before turning their attention to the girl in their arms. With whispers of soothing words and nonsensical phrases, the HBIC got her calmed down in time for Mr. Schue to come in to start Glee.

"Hello every... what's going on?" he took in everything and zeroed in on Rachel, who was wiping her eyes as he focused on her, before he rolled his eyes. Mike wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't been watching it happen but their teacher actually rolled his eyes, before saying "What is it now, Rachel? I already made my choice of Quinn as lead for Just a Kiss, known and..." Who knows what he was going to say next because someone had said, "SHUT UP"

Surprisingly that someone was...himself, Mike.

"Excuse me, Mike?" Mr. Schue asked, as stunned as everyone else at the usual quiet boy's abrupt interruption of a teacher.

"I said, shut up. Look at her will you? She is a student of yours and she's obviously upset. Shouldn't you care? Ask her what's wrong? Instead of automatically assuming it's because of something so stupid as your blatant favoritism?"

"Michael, you are out of line.." Schue started.

"No, he's right" Santana started, "When in the past few weeks have you heard Rachel complain about any of your decisions, even though you haven't given her a lead or a solo since Regionals. Think about it and then rethink your idiotic accusations to her when you saw her upset."

Now it was Schue's turn to be shocked again, the basically mute boy and the girl who usually made a living in tormenting Rachel were both defending her in a completely rude and out of line fashion and he opened his mouth to send them both to Figgin's but stopped and thought about what they said, were they right? Rachel hadn't been talking much the past few days, that was true. Had it really been that long since he gave her a solo? and had it really been that long since she complained? After a few moments he realized it had. How had he not noticed that?

"I...I'm sorry. You were both right to call me out on that. What's the matter Rachel?"

She glared at him, showing the first real emotion he'd seen in her in a while, anger. "Why would I tell you anything about my life? You obviously do not give a damn about me or my well being so don't pretend to start caring now." and with that she got up and marched to the door before calling over the shoulder, "I'd quit if it weren't for those four over there, think about how that'd effect your little club before you speak like that to one of your students again" and she was gone, leaving a quiet classroom staring after her.

Mike was the first to recover and jumped up, walking towards the door, "Where are you going?" Schue asked, stupidly.

"After her" he replied, rolling his eyes at his teacher before leaving the same way she did.

* * *

><p>He jogged towards her locker and sure enough there she was, "Rachel?" He called, softly.<p>

She was crying again, he could see her shoulders shaking, but she had her back to him. "Hey" he said, putting an arm around her shoulders as he moved to face her. "Talk to me"

And talk she did, and all she said came as an utter shock to him but he hid it well as he listened, arm still around her shoulder. After about ten minutes, she stopped talking and just sat there, silently crying.

"Wow.." he started, then almost hit himself for how stupid that sounded and added, "Do you feel any better?"

She nodded, slowly, "Surprisingly, yes. I've needed to talk about it for quite some time but there didn't seem to be anyone who would care enough to listen. At least no one who wouldn't use it against me afterwards or use it as just another piece of gossip. Thank you, Michael"

He smiled at her, "Any time Rach. Remember from now on that I'll always be here to listen to what you need to say. I can think of 5 other people who feel the same way, now."

She looked at him, questioningly, obviously counting in her head over and over again and missing who he was talking about.

"Noah," She said slowly, "I almost talked to him in the first place but I couldn't think of when or how and I really didn't want to burden him or his family with my problems..." She let that thought slide away as she said, "I suppose Santana and Brittany both sounded quite sincere in their concern, though I don't know why. Santana has always seemed to dislike me and now suddenly... but that's only three."

"I know you don't really talk to them much but I can tell you right now that if Matt or Sam had been here these past few weeks, it wouldn't have went on this long. I'm sorry I let it go on but I didn't know how to approach you. Sam would have just done it and Matt... Well he can be quite outspoken and pushy when he needs to be. He would have found out and helped a lot sooner."

She looked at him, bewildered, "Why?"

"You're our friend" Mike shrugged, "Plus I'm pretty sure Matt had a crush on you for a while though don't tell him I told you that." He winked at her when he said it, causing her to smile a little but then her face fell as she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"You better go so no one sees you hanging out with me" Rachel told him, sadly as she started to pull free of his arm.

He just tightened his grip. "Have you listened to a word I said? We're friends, Rach. I don't care if people see us together"

Frowning, she continued to stand up, looking unsure as he got up with her to face the footsteps, which turned out to be Puck, Brit and Santana.

"Hope you didn't spill your guts yet because we're going to dinner now so you can do just that" Santana said, smirking at the two of them, though concern was still evident in her gaze.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Santana, but I have already spoken with Michael and feel quite a bit lighter so I think I'm just going to go..."

"Not so fast, B. It doesn't work that way" Noah said, looking her in the eye as he continued, "Whatever's going on, we can't help you until we know what it is."

Mikes arm slipped back around her shoulders as he said, "You know they won't give up until they win and it will be better for you to have more help."

Sighing in defeat, she nodded, causing Brittany's face to light up and run over, throwing her arms around her. Even Santana and Noah smiled and Mike pulled away from the two girls saying, "San, can she ride with you? I've got a couple calls to make but I'll meet you at Breadstix in 20 minutes alright?"

Santana raised an eyebrow, confused but nodded. Rachel looked crestfallen hearing he wasn't going with her, and he almost changed his mind, "Hey, I'll be there soon, promise"

She nodded, "See you then"

"Yeah, try not to talk their ears off alright?"

She gave a small smile at that, as Santana rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go, Ray, leave funny man to his phone calls, Brit and I are much better at girl talk then Chang"

Noah gave a sound of protest, reminding them he was there too and Santana amended, "Puck, Brit and I are better at girl talk, I mean"

He just glared at her but Rachel's small chuckle was enough to keep him quiet, only saying "Now who thinks they're funny? Let's go, Lopez" and with that they headed to the cars, Rachel still quiet and but feeling lighter than she had in weeks as she climbed into Santana's car and dialed her dad's number to let him know what was going on.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the four of them were sitting at a big booth in the back of Breadstix, waiting on Mike who was late.<p>

Rachel sighed but didn't say anything as Brittany happily chatted beside her, apparently oblivious to the fact Rachel wasn't listening in the slightest.

Santana and Noah were talking quietly, something that normally would have scared Rachel but at the moment she couldn't find it in her to worry. She turned to look at Brit, nodding her head and pretending to know/care what she was talking about when she heard, "About time... Matt?"

Rachel's head snapped up, turning to where Santana was looking and sure enough there was Mike with Matt standing behind him, both heading towards their table.

Rachel's head cocked to the side as she looked between the two boys, Mike looking pleased with himself while Matt looked concerned as he walked over and said quietly, "Can I sit down?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes of course, sorry" Rachel said quickly, blushing as she scooted closer to Brittany so Matt could squeeze in.

"Are you back, Matt?" Brit asked, grinning at him.

He shook his head, "Nope but Mike called so hear I am."

"Where've you been? No one's heard from you for years!" Santana said, exageratingly trying to get Rachel to smile, nothing. Rachel was more quiet then before.

"I graduated last year so I've been going to a few classes at the Community college and building up my gpa to transfer out of state." Matt shrugged, "I've talked to Chang and Puckerman, didn't they tell you?"

Glares from Santana and Brittany had both boys shrinking away for fear of being hit, "No, we didn't know" Santana all but growled.

Matt looked over at Rachel, noting she hadn't said a word since she said he could sit down and that was just scary. He shoulder bumped her, "Whats going on Rach?"

She shrugged, not looking at him. "I'm fine, they just won't believe me so whatever sob story he told you to get you to come, I'm sorry but he was exaggerating."

They all turned there attention to her now, "Rach?" Puck said questioningly while Santana said, "Bullshit" and Mike just looked hurt.

"He didn't tell me any sob story, Rachel. He just said you needed your friends and besides I've missed you so I wanted to come..."

Rachel shrugged again.

"Ok, what the hell is going on, because I know whatever it is bad and whatever but she's seriously starting to piss me off." Santana said, glaring at the girl in front of her who had never been anything but nice and was now being nothing but rude.

"Come on, Ray, tell them" Mike coaxed, softly. Trying to remember why she was in a bad mood himself so he wouldn't take it personally.

"Fine, you want to know why I've stopped caring about the pettiness of school drama? My daddy's in the hospital with cancer and not expected to live much longer, my dad's basically moved in there as well to be with him and me? I'm to scared to be there more than five minutes because the last time I was there was when my Grandma..."

"Oh, Rach..." Noah started, remembering when her grandma passed away when they were little and still friends.

"No, Noah, don't I'm fine. I don't need your pity. I've been doing fine so far, and I'll make it. I just find it hard to care about Schue giving away leads/solos or Finn's pathetic attempts at making me jealous when I'm to busy berating myself for not making the most of the time I have left with Daddy because of stupid irrational fear."

Brit put her arm around the now sobbing girl, Santana and Puck both started trying to say something comforting, not their strong suit but they tried, but Matt was the one that stood up, pulled on her arm to bring her up with him, and started leading them out.

The rest followed, confused. "Matt? Where are we going?" Rachel asked, wiping her eyes again to look up at him.

"To the hospital."

She stopped dead. "No"

"Rach, you are coming and I'm going with you. The rest of you, we'll meet you back at Lopez's house." Matt said, sending them all a look that said he meant business.

Brittany and Santana gave Rachel a hug, as Rachel continued to shake her head and glare at Matt.

"I'm not going" She told him, after the group had left.

"Yes, you are. How long has it been since you've been there?"

She looked down, muttering something that sounded like "a month..."

"And how long did you stay?"

She shrugged not looking up.

"I'm not making you go alone but you're going. You'll regret it if you don't. Not going isn't going to make him better. Going isn't going to make him die. Everything will happen no matter what, it's how you choose to spend them time you have that changes things."

She was still glaring but she got in the car, not speaking. He drove them in silence to the hospital, opened her door when they got there and followed her as she stoically led them to the room she'd only been to twice in the past few months.

"Star?" they both heard, quietly.

She looked at him, looking so weak and not at all like the man she grew up with, her hero, and started to cry. "Daddy, I'm so sorry" she didn't move closer, just continued to cry. Matt put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it, trying to give her some comfort.

"Oh honey, come here" he said, holding a hand out to her.

She did, she ran to him. He took her hand pulling her on the bed with him and hugged her to him. "It's okay baby girl, it'll be alright. You're here now. Shh.."

* * *

><p>Matt excused himself then, letting the two reunite.<p>

"Thank you" He heard as he shut the door. Surprised he saw another man walking towards the room, two cups in his hand.

"I didn't do anything" Matt said, realizing this was Rachel's other father.

"You did something, if she's here. I've been trying to get her to visit but..." He shook his head, "Rachel is so strong, in so many ways that people don't always realize how incredibly easy it is for her to break.. This...This is the hardest thing either of us has went through and I don't know how she.. Anyway, thank you. You must be a really good friend for her to be here"

Matt shook his head, looking down sheepishly. "Not really sure. I mean we're friends, and I care for her a lot but we're not really close. I moved a couple years ago and we lost touch."

Mr. Berry raised an eyebrow at that, "How did you know then?"

"Mike called me. He said she was in trouble and needed her friends. I would have came sooner had I known."

"How long have you been in love with my daughter, young man?" He asked, quietly but a small smile was on his face.

Matt's face showed the shock he felt as he stumbled to find the right words. "Don't worry, I'm not mad, just curious. You seem like a nice young man and anyone who could get our star here definitely is a winner in my book but does she know?"

He knew there was no point in arguing so he just shook his head.

"You should tell her. She doesn't say anything but I have my suspicions that she doesn't have a whole lot of actual friends in that school that care for her as much as she cares for them. She needs someone like you. Especially now."

The door opened before Matt could reply and Rachel poked her head out, "I thought I heard you, Dad. Daddy's asking for you."

"Ok sweetie. I'm coming." He gave Rachel a hug, shook Matt's hand. "It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again."

Matt nodded, "I'll be around, I'm sure."

Rachel gave him a shy smile before saying, "I told Daddy I'd be back tomorrow. I have some friends waiting on me at Santana's house."

Her dad nodded, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too" she waved before turning to Matt, "Thank you"

"What for?" He asked, putting an arm around her shoulder as the headed back to the car.

"I needed that push. Mike was right, you are quite stubborn and pushy when you need to be, Thank you." She stopped before getting in the car to hug him, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad you came back."

"I'd have come sooner if I had known."

"Why?" She asked, "I know we're friends but we were never close. Then you left and... I figured you'd forget all about me so why'd you come just because Mike called?"

"Rachel.. I..." He shook his head, "I care about you. You needed me so I came. I know that if the roles were reversed you'd have done the same."

She nodded slowly. "That's true... Alright, are you ready?"

He nodded, opened her door and then got in and made the drive to Santana's in silence as Matt tried to figure out if he did the right thing by not telling her yet. It was too soon. She'd just visited her father and he just came back into her life. He didn't want her to mistake gratitude for feelings for him or anything like that. He'd wait and tell her later. When the pulled into Santana's though he did ask, "What do you mean Mike said I could be stubborn and pushy?"

She smiled at him a little and said, "I don't think I was suppose to tell you but when he talked to me earlier he said that if you had been here still, you'd have spoken up a long time ago because you were outspoken, pushy and stubborn when you needed to be and..." She stopped knowing she wasn't supposed to continue.

"And?"

"Nothing, that was it" she said blushing.

"Liar what else?"

"And that he thought you used to have feelings for me" She muttered.

"I did."

her eyes widened, "What?"

"I still do, truth be told but I didn't want to say anything and confuse you with everything that's going on."

"You... You like me?"

"Rach I've been in love with you for years... I just didn't know how to tell you and then you were with Puck, then Finn, then Jesse, then when I almost got the courage to ask you at Regionals my parents told me we were moving so I just... never got to tell you."

"Oh Matt.." She started.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I know you never really noticed me" He told her, not wanting her to have to come up with some excuse.

"You idiot, I was going to say, I would have definitely dated you had you asked."

"What?"

"You're a nice guy, a great dancer and you were always sweet to me, why would I have said no?"

He shrugged, shocked at what she was saying.

"I...I don't think I can handle a boyfriend right now" She started.

"I understand that" he told her, "That's why I wasn't going to say anything. Don't worry"

She rolled her eyes, exasperated sigh coming out of her lips as she said, "Matthew if you'd let me finish, I was going to say, give me time to reconnect with my daddy, and for you and I to get to know each other as friends then ask me on a date, if you still want too. Alright?"

He nodded, "Sure Rach, whatever you want" he agreed, shocked at how the day went. He got out, opened her car door and she hugged him again, "Thank you again, for everything."

"Anything for you, Rachel" He said sincerely.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later<strong>

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down Santana, it's not like it's that surprising, you and Noah have been dating for almost three years now, and on and off for a lot longer" Rachel rolled her eyes as she continued to work on her hair.

"Says the one who got married and knocked up a year out of high school" Santana shot back, smirking at her now pregnant for the second time, best friend, who blushed.

"Shut up you or I'll give you a mohawk like Noah used to wear"

Santana chuckled as Rachel went on, "You know Matt and I got married so Daddy could be there to see it. Otherwise we would have waited and though I can't thank God enough for Andrew or the new little one on the way, neither were planned so shush"

"I know Rach, I was just teasing. You know I love you, Matt and Andrew to pieces. Thanks for being here for me, by the way. I know you're not big on the wedding's these days."

"Anything for you San." She replied hugging the Latina before saying, "Now, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, let's get this over with so I can get to the honeymoon part."

Laughing, Rachel led Santana to their spots, where she caught Matt's eyes, who winked at her, causing her to blush.

After the ceremony, Matt found her, pulling her to him and kissing her, not noticing the flash that went off during that moment, "You look beautiful" He told her, quietly.

"Thank you but I know I look like a beached whale." She answered, grinning at him as she said it, "We should go get Andrew before Dad goes crazy. He's been getting into everything lately."

Matt shook his head, "Nope, Mike and Brit said they'd keep him over night"

"Why would they do that?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"So I can take my beautiful, non beach whale looking wife out to dinner and a show" Matt told her showing her the tickets.

She squealed, Throwing her arms around him as she saw the tickets for Rent in his hand, "That sounds amazing! Where are they so I can thank them."

She ignored him trying to just led her out and spotted the asian and the blond not far away. She hurried over, throwing her arms around Mike who wrapped his arms around her picking her up a little making her giggle before putting her down, "Not that I don't love the hugs Rach, but to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "You know what for and thank you." She turned to Brit who was holding her little one, Lily, and said "Are you sure you can handle them both?"

"We'll manage for a night, Rach. Go have fun" Brit said, smiling at her before turning her attention back to Lily.

She gave them both quick hugs and then turned to her husband, "Alright, I'm all yours"

"Promise?" he asked.

"Always and forever"


End file.
